Moving, Prom and Much More: Continued from MTJSCTD
by Digidestined of Trust
Summary: This is a continuation of More Than Just State Champions- They're Digidestined. T.K. and Tim help everyone get moved and situated into Cincinnati and into the mix of Anderson High School. However, the kids are suddenly going to be the most popular at AHS.


A/N: I was really not expecting this to be three or even two chapters, it was only supposed to be a Takari one shot. But it seems that my head always comes up with new interesting ideas for this stuff. I shouldn't be doing this with my college classes, church and all, but hey, better to get it all down now instead of later. It won't be as great probably than the other chapters will but, there will be some stuff. I may include the digimon I included in my first chapter, but that was something I had a brain lapse on and didn't know what I should do with it. With the exception of maybe my parents and some other people, lots of others have said it's good that I'm using my imagination. What, did I lose it or something for the last 4 years I was in High School? LOL. Oh boy am I tired or what, just a rundown of what I'm doing. I'm in my second year of college, I work two count em, two chicken jobs, KFC and Chick-Fil-A, I'm a fill in Children's Church teacher at a new church my old pastor came back to start and on top of that I have two projects and one essay I have to do.

Well, so without further ado, here we go.

__

Tim is driving home with T.K. and Kari in the back, and his best friend Sarah in the front and the digimon all in the back as well.

"T.K., that was an awesome game you played!" Tim exclaimed still real excited from the outcome.

"Well, that's because I had my pretty girlfriend here for me for the last quarter in a half." T.K. replied wrapping his arms around Kari tighter to cuddle her more as she blushed and looked up at him with a sweet, cute smiling face, the same way she used to look the first time T.K. had met her.

"Now, it wasn't all because of me. It's because of your practice Teek." Kari scolded him playfully, but it was meaningful.

"Well, I guess that was part of it…" T.K. said with a fake hurt.

Tim laughed, "Now hold it T.K., Kari's right, you know that, she was the one who helped lighten your day and bring you out of the slump."

"Haha. I know, I was just kidding!" T.K. laughed. Then it grew into an awkward silence as they all heard a growl, but it wasn't from a digimon. Tim and Sarah laughed as they realized it. "Sounds like we've got two hungry people!" Sarah said laughing.

"Come to think of it, I did all that running and I'm starving now." Kari said as she blushed, but grinned too.

T.K. chuckled. "We better stop somewhere Tim."

"I'm on it!" Tim said as he checked the traffic signs for nearby restaurants. He finally found one and when he saw what was on it he started to drive a little faster, it was one of his favorites, Culvers, but realized he should slow down because there was a cop trap nearby somewhere. As he started to go down the exit, his cell phone went off. Sarah answered it for him. "Hello?"

"_Hey, what are you guys doing? Why are you exiting here?"_

"Oh, hey Mimi! We're stopping for something to eat."

Mimi had talked her parents into coming over for the game and they had a good size van, good for 12 passengers in fact. So Davis, Yolie, Cody, Sora, Tai, Matt and Nathan (my brother), Willis and Michael and all the digimon had all decided to ride with her.

"_Well, why didn't you call to tell us?!?" Mimi asked getting a little upset._

Tim heard her because of her loud voice and spoke up. "Momentai Mimi. (If you don't recall what Momentai is, it's Terriermon's favorite word in the English Dub of Season 3). Sorry we didn't call you guys, it's just our stomachs decided to keep us focused on just food. We'll meet you guys there."

"_But wait we… oh never mind." Mimi said defeated and then hung up her cell._

It took a few minutes more than expected for Tim to find Culvers and by the time they had, Mimi and the others had finally spotted his car and were driving behind him a few minutes before they got there.

T.K. and Kari both got out as soon as Tim had the car parked. "That was a good ride here." T.K. said.

"I'm surprised that you even liked being in Tim's messy car anyways." Nathan (Reminder: he's my brother) told him.

Tim shot back at him. "Didn't you realize that I cleaned my car last week?" Then he remembered that Nathan probably didn't know about him helping Catherine out in France with her English so she could speak it better whenever she was in America or England. It had taken some time for her to get a hang of a lot of the English and Tim had to rely on his old homeschool books from elementary grades, but it was worth it. So after that her parents, being rich offered to help him with any expenses, but all he really wanted was to better up his car. So they helped with the finances and he ended up getting a new engine, battery, basically all new parts for the car, a paint job since it was looking really bad and didn't want his former co-workers from KFC, who were becoming police officers, to remember what his car looked like and try to do things that he didn't deserve, and even new seats and full proof cleaning for the whole car in every area. Tim didn't expect though, the newer cup-holders, a filing system for all his receipts and car stuff, and even a storage unit and a cooler was added into the floor. Tim wanted now to make sure everything was neat from now on.

"No." Nathan simply replied.

"Whatever." Tim muttered as he walked inside ahead of everyone else taking Sarah with him.

"Those two argue too much," T.K. whispered to Kari and she giggled, however Tim seemed to hear and know what he was saying because he glared at T.K., but then snickered.

"These next two weeks are going to be interesting," Tim told Sarah and she nodded.

___

2 weeks later

It was a wild two weeks with everyone moving. Of course they had to get visas and then take the citizenship tests as they really wanted to leave as soon as possible. (I know there's classes, but let's just say they've taken them already, just in case.) Yolie's parents were glad though, because a couple of her older siblings decided that they didn't want to leave Odaiba, and so they decided that they would keep running the family business. Cody's grandfather, as promised to Cody, had already found a space to set up for Kendo students. Tai had contacted the University of Cincinnati letting them know that he accepted their offer. Ken was to begin work immediately at OSU though, he'd still be in his final year of high school. Mr. Kamiya, with Tim's help had gotten everything office related through the digiport and to where they'd be staying. The apartment was cleaned out in no time at all. Izzy had accepted a job offer dealing with computers, and it was a really good one too. Joe was already planning to come to the U.S. to study medicine, so he was immediately accepted to the University of Cincinnati campus because of his outstanding grades and amount of work he did in Odaiba. This was especially good for him, since U.C. is one of the top programs in nursing and medicine. The Motomiyas got everything moved out as well. Mrs. Takenouchi and Sora was very excited when they finally got to get a look at the Anderson shop. Everyone was busy with everything.

Needless to say, though, the principal at Anderson, Mrs. Carter, was really busy with getting all of the new student's schedules arranged, getting them approved and whatever more she had to get done.

Everyone was busy all around. Tim's dad also took off to help everyone move things around, though it was much easier thanks to the digiport.

____

First day of school for everyone, except for Tim, Tai, Sora, Matt and Joe. (I'm in college already, and the others would start up in the next fall quarter. Oh and Sora also got a Tennis scholarship for NKU)

"What's your schedule Kari?" T.K. asked her wrapping his arms around her.

"Uh, I've got Honors Algebra II with Mr. Carletti, Chemistry with Mr. Good, Photography, Honors U.S. History with Mr. Long, Gym with Mr. Wardwell, Lunch, Study Hall in Room 120, English with Mrs. Schuster, and then Art."

"Cool! That's my schedule except for Photography!"

"Hey you two." Tim said coming up from behind them and looked at Kari's schedule. "You've got study hall that period. I'm assuming you have it too that period T.K.?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, then Mrs. Kemper is looking for Media Center Student Aids if you two are interested. I'll be working that period too as an Adult Aid since it's for my future resume. So it'll be like a three digidestined tag team. I think Davis also has a Study Hall that period. We can have a maximum of three in there. Of course, just as long as Davis stays out of trouble."

"I doubt that!" Kari laughed.

"I think I'll make sure he is secluded to one area. Checking out books for other students. Just as long as he doesn't mess that up. Oh yeah, I've also got Yolie and Ken in the Media Center first period as Aids and then Cody will be aiding third period as well."

"Cool!" T.K. said. "I'm in, you Kari?"

"Of course Teek!" She squealed hugging him.

"Great! Here are the forms that say that you'll be in the library instead of in Study Hall.


End file.
